


Smooth Criminal

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Betrayal, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Character Death, Cock & Ball Torture, Coma, Courtship, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Double Anal Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Electrocution, Explosives, Forced Crossdressing, Human Sacrifice, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Murder, Near Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Violence, Nude Photos, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photo Shoots, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Revenge, Rough Sex, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Surveillance, Suspense, Swearing, Temporary Mute, Vibrators, Voodoo doll, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Lotor enjoyed playing with victims before killing them off based on his blood lust level and he has set his eyes on his next one.A detective.His new porcelain doll with violet eyes.





	1. Pretty doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So sue me. This whole plot won't leave me alone so here it is.
> 
> Time to go back updating other chapters.

These pawns are so fun to manipulate except for one. The very one he was very fond of playing with the most. The one who had occupied most in his mind while going on his usual killing urge.  
  
His lovely porcelain doll with a fiery personality. A pretty detective with violet eyes.  
  
He watched his doll moved in graceful movements from his walks to his hands touching around the man-made surroundings. Those violet eyes darken with each sighting it made were like precious jewels. Beautiful and priceless.  
  
An amusement etched in his grin when he watched his doll made a cute scowling expression with his brows furrow and pink lips thinned out. He will have to find out how soft and kissable those lips are. The excitement gave him tingles and goosebumps.  
  
He looked adorable when he lashed out at his silly partner with sapphire eyes. He will have to pluck those next time and add them to his personal collections. He loves beautiful things.  
  
He smiled.  
  
  
  
** "What the quiznaking hell? This one has to be a sick psychopath. It's getting worse with each victims. This one must not be his favorite with the way his body got mutilated. " **  
  
  
  
He prefers being called a sophisticated criminal than a psychopath. This one will have the same fate as his second play. Cut out his eyes and throw him in a certain alleyway for men to pick him off before tossing his body somewhere in the city.  
  
  
  
** "Shut it, Lance! Either help me get the evidence from this body or go bother someone else who cares to listen to your useless rambling. You're giving me a headache. " **  
  
** "Ugh. Why am I stuck with you, mullet? " **  
  
** "Go talk to Allura if you want to change. She didn't listen to my repeated request for it. " **  
  
** "What the hell, Keith?!" **  
  
  
  
Such opposites between these two. If he had to choose between the two, he would prefer the less talkative one. Much easier to play without staining his hands too often. He would rather keep the mess outside of his private sanctuary.  
  
  
_ Ah~ _  
  
  
His doll has found his little present tucked inside the victim's pocket over its heart. He made sure to leave him little gifts to pick up and solve. After all, he wanted to see which one of those smart detectives will be the first to notice.  
  
But last to know before it was too late.  
  
  
  
** "Another one?! That's the sixth one these past months. And what's with the white hair this time? " **  
  
** "It could be the color of the next victim." **  
  
** "An elderly person? So far, all the victims have been young adults. " **  
  
** "Or it could mean he didn't want us to know who's next and left it vague. You know, you can dye any color easier over white. " **  
  
** "Hmm... It does have an ugly hairstyle like yours. " **  
  
** "Will you stop making fun of my hair, Lance?" **  
  
** "Nope!" **  
  
  
  
He chuckled. He has yet to place the last important piece of his small gift.  
  
At first, he didn't think of leaving hints of his next toy because it was just on a whim until those poor baby police had to call in the big boys to help. That was when his interest perked up.  
  
They were all different and unique as a rag-tag group. These two, Lance and Keith, always working in the front lines. He was careful to step around the other two companions. One was like a dwarf with glasses, but he was careful around her. The dwarf was their tech wiz and he made sure to keep his own hacking hidden. As for the other, the big bear was keen on noticing scents and chemicals, but more on the weak side when he watched him vomit after seeing his creative work on the body.  
  
The anticipation of getting caught was thrilling. The game of cat and mouse.  
  
The next two was their big bosses and quite a beautiful pairing. A male with that interesting cut across his nose with an odd white turf on his head and a female with silky, smooth long hair like platinum gold. They would be so fun to play with. The King and Queen of this chess game.  
  
But he wanted one of their knights. A violet-eyed knight before his checkmate.  
  
  
  
** "What do you think of it, Keith?" **  
  
** "It looks almost completed without the eyes." **  
  
** "This person has given us a wild goose chase with a 360 degree turn on his killing. It was so random before deciding on leaving these weird doll clues. " **  
  
** "Something could have caught his attention to change. Whatever it is, we have to stop this before he finds another victim. " **  
  
  
  
_ Oh. It was more of someone, pretty doll. _  
  
  
  
** "We have to send this to Allura and Shiro. They might be able to piece this quicker before he gets to the next victim. " **  
  
** "Yeah. Well, looks like the others are here now. " **  
  
  
  
  
_ You're my next target, pretty doll. _  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Hello. My name is Lance and this is my partner, Keith. We’re detectives investigating on a current case. Thank you for giving us your time, Mister Lotar. ”  
  
"It’s Lotor, detectives. How may I help you? ”  
  
”My partner is an idiot. Forgive his mispronunciation to your name, sir. ”  
  
Lance glared and Keith ignored while he wrote down in his notes. He took a sip of his drink and cleared his throat.  
  
"So--"  
  
"You were the first to call him missing? How did you know the victim? "  
  
  
  
_ You jerk. _   
  
  
  
Keith groaned when Lance cut him off, but let him be since he was good at talking with people. His own social skill still sucks. He watched Lotor taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
He was well-dressed to the nines with his crisp white pinstripe suit and his long, platinum hair bundled and tied loosely over his shoulder. He was gorgeous like a supermodel.  
  
"I am a regular of this nice cafe and it was one of the waitress who informed me about her brother, Rolo. She looked distraught and wanted to help her out. "  
  
"What is her name?" Lance asked.  
  
"Nyma. Ah. Here she comes. "  
  
Both Lance and Keith turned to see a tall, blonde lady with two ponytails tied up. Lance whistled, and Keith can only roll his eyes and shake his head. She came to their table with their orders.  
  
Lotor just smiled with Lance talking and being subtly flirtatious at the waitress Nyma while his partner ate his food with such vigor. He wondered how Keith's blood will taste like when cut. He could tell this one is not a screamer like the others.  
  
He looked so prettier in person. His inky, raven hair looked soft and fluffy like a Persian cat. Lotor will have to touch them with his fingers when he gets his chance. He loved how violet eyes shimmered brightly from natural light.  
  
He will have his pretty doll soon.  
  
After several minutes of talks, Lance decided to return his attention back to him before glancing at his partner with surprised look on his face.  
  
"Were you really hungry Keith?!"  
  
"Shut it, Lance. You dragged me out without giving me time to eat my breakfast. "  
  
"Pish posh."  
  
He watched them bickered a bit before their attention went back to him.  
  
"Excuse our cute bickering, Mr. Lotor." Keith glared at Lance. "One last question before we wrap this up. Do you have any other information you know of that can help us with this case? "  
  
Lotor hummed. "I've read the news about it. I'm sure you lovely detectives would notice the subtle pattern with this smooth criminal. "  
  
"Nice term!" Lance wrote it down.  
  
His eyes glanced over to see Keith staring at him. Analyzing him.  
  
"Well, thank you for your time. If you happen to know anymore, let one of us know. "  
  
"Thank you~," He purred. "I'm sure I will let one of you know soon."  
  
Lance quirked a brow, but shrugged it off. Not Keith. His eyes narrowed. His doll was getting suspicious on him.   
  
It was time to play with his pretty doll tonight.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
His pretty doll was so feisty and strong. He loved the challenge when he snuck up behind his pretty doll who had looked very surprise after seeing his very last gift placed on his tidy bed.  
  
A completed doll with violet eyes and black hair in his favorite casual clothing.  
  
Even with a little slip of liquid ecstasy into his usual drink at home after work, he still have his fighting spirit to struggle against his hold until he finally passed out when Lotor covered his doll's mouth and nose with a soft fabric soaked with chloroform. His doll’s body limped against his hold.  
  
He has to be prepared for anything. He hates being thrown off course like his doll did. It took longer to find a perfect time to strike.   
  
With a gentle tilt of Keith's head, his nose nuzzled against the smooth column of his neck and taking whiffs of his clean scent. It was the perfect moment to strike when he was out of the steaming, hot shower. He licked his lips many times from the teasing sight of Keith's naked silhouette behind the glass door.  
  
"My pretty doll. You’ve made me do more work than necessary. ”  
  
His fingers touching his cheek and gliding down his smooth, toned body with admiration before stopping above the hem of his white towel. With a hum, he plucked off the makeshift binding and was gleefully rewarded with a lovely full view.   
  
"But you might be worth the work. You are prettier than the others. You would look wonderful in red. It suits you well. ”  
  
Releasing his hold on the gag, he turned and scooped up his pretty doll up in his arms like a bride except for his doll's dangling arms and head tilted back.  
  
"Let's go back to my place for our little private time together."  
  
He will enjoy his new acquisition.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
** SNAPSNAP. **  
  
  
His doll looked more splendid than words he could ever describe. A masterpiece in the making.  
  
One more adjustment with those smooth legs, he took another couple of shots. This would be his personal favorite. He will send one of his best pictures to his doll's partner from the goodness of his heart.  
  
It was just simple two pieces of clothing minus the extras, but something about how it complimented on his doll was sexy. Just a white halter top and boyshorts.  
  
"My pretty doll, you are too perfect for words." as he placed the camera on small table and sat on the edge of the plush bed.  
  
His hand touching and admiring the smooth feels of teasing flesh and softness of his lace garter belt and white thigh-high stockings.  
  
"So beautiful and ever so tempting."  
  
His hand moved up to Keith's exposed stomach and fingers admiring each grooves of his subtle six-pack.  
  
"Our little fun will begin when you wake up. Taking you now won't be as entertaining without your fire. " His words purred.  
  
With careful moves, he laid Keith down on his back on the bed and brushing away stray strands of his hair from his sleeping face. He leaned down for a kiss on his cheek then peppering it down his neck and collarbone.  
  
He wanted to cut his pretty doll's flesh piece by piece like the others.  
  
He wanted to hear his cries.  
  
He has the urge to fuck his doll senseless before killing him. To see him bleed lovely in his own pool.   
  
But why kill his doll if he could play with him longer? He could sedate his kill urge with future preys while his doll can feed his other urge.  
  
His hand touched his doll's firm cheek. "You are mixing up my priorities. To fuck and kill you off or play with you longer then fucks you while seeing your friends. A good fuck stay, but the killing? "  
  
He hummed.  
  
"That sounds good actually. Enjoying a good fuck while watching your friends run around the city without a lick of finding us. More like finding you after they start to piece together all my clues~. "  
  
He licked him on his cheek.  
  
"You see my pretty doll, they are way too late to know. They can never find us if they think with such slow, conventional method. "  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"My pretty doll let's enjoy our moment."  
  
Lotor took both of Keith's wrists up and over his head with making several wraps of thick white fabric so he cannot escape. As much he enjoyed using cuffs; Lotor knew how versatile his doll was after watching him. With an approving nod, he grabbed another white fabric and chuckled when he heard his doll's soft moans. It was music to his ears.  
  
The drugs have finally begun to wear off.  
  
He watched Keith's body twitching and his head moving with the struggles of opening his eyes.  
  
  
_ Sorry pretty. Can't let you see me just yet~ _  
  
  
His hands and fabric went quickly over Keith's eyes before the first crack.  
  
With his mouth covering over Keith's surprised gasp.  
  
It was time to sedate his lustful craving with his doll.  
  
  
_ Good morning, my pretty doll. _  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


	2. Sexy doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos. <3\. It gives me confident to test my waters with writing other AUs and see how readers response to the theme. This one is more darker than my other Keitor fics.
> 
> Wikipedia is our best friend. I had to do little research on certain information in this chapter. This chapter contains mild non-graphic violence and gore.

He could understand his pretty doll's companions when they mentioned how stubborn he was. It can be quite annoying sometimes, but other times, it gave him tingles to think other fun ways to break his doll.   
  
Quite stubborn like a giant boulder on the edge of the cliff. No matter how much one pushes, it won't budge. Only few smart ones know how to move a boulder without exerting unnecessary energy.   
  
And he wasn't the type to lose his cool and use force to make his victim see his way except for one or two fools. His last one was truly an idiot which he was happily to slash out on him with a good menacing laugh and much needed exercise. He looked at his platinum gold Rolex as he kept track of time with his pretty doll's little punishment.   
  
His fingertip rested underneath Keith's chin and tilting him up. He looked tantalizing with a small red ball gag wrapped around his pretty mouth. His thumb placed near his lip and wiping away his drools.   
  
"It has been twenty minutes, pretty doll. If this goes past thirty minutes, then it will cause permanent damage to your cock that would requires amputation. "He purred." I don't mind either way, but what do you think? Hmm? "   
  
  
  
_ Fuck. I don't think I can last any longer. This fucking hurts, you bastard! _   
  
  
  
Keith closed his eyes tight and squirming in his tight restraint on the cushion chair. His wrists strapped down on the arm rest along with his ankles to the chair leg. He was strapped down to the chair stark naked.   
  
His captor took extreme precautions to keep himself unidentified with his face covered above his lips with a white fox mask. Keith could tell this person was using something to alter his voice when speaking. However, Keith can't help, but trust his instinct that he senses some odd familiarity with his captor.   
  
  
  
_ But who? And why? _   
  
  
  
He carefully shook his head when his neck was strapped back on the chair. He knew what was going to happen since half of the male victims had the same cause of damage to their penis.   
  
They were castrated.   
  
Lotor leaned in and kissed the tip of his doll's nose. "You were a wonderful fuck, and I don't want to lose you so soon. We barely scratch the surface of our little fun. "   
  
  
  
_ Shit. _   
  
  
  
He didn't want to know what other fun his sick captor was talking about. Keith's whines came out pathetic as he shifted around in his seating. Muffled whimpers came out when he felt warm touches on his neck with firm grips around his cock.   
  
"I'm growing quite fond of you, so I will give your release, my pretty doll."   
  
He was careful to move and twisting the cock ring away from the base as it was one size smaller. He was drinking up his pretty doll's pain look and with the ring completely off, it changed to relief.   
  
He hummed, but his lips curved up half way as he moved to his doll's ear.   
  
"I have a perfect surprise for you."   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
If he had to choose his favorite position, then it would be taking his pretty doll from behind. Whether he was down on all fours or just twos, he just loved to stick his cock in his doll's tight hole and pounding him until he cries. When his doll can control his cute snarls, then he will fuck him without the ball gag. He wanted to hear his scream. To hear him beg and denies all these things he was doing to his body. He licked his lips.   
  
"You feel so good right now."   
  
For now, he was enjoying the sounds of lovely jingles of his doll's cute bell collar. It was a perfect accessory to his current wardrobe.   
  
His pretty doll was dressed up so beautifully like a sexy kitten with fluffy black ears and tail. After some debating with himself, he chose a strapless black top, a black pettiskirt with white hems and black thigh-high stockings for his doll's wardrobe of the day.   
  
And of course, he did not forget those cute cat paws for his doll to wear. Too bad he can't used it to paw his master when his wrists are cuffed together with the chain attached to his collar.   
  
It made Lotor glee. He got his own sex kitten to play with.   
  
"You are so pretty. My beautiful sex kitten. "   
  
With one hand holding on his doll's neck up straight with his other arm wrapped around his waist, Lotor's thrusts skipped few beats then jack-hammer his abused hole.   
  
Keith tried to keep one eye opened as he tried to focus a screen in front of them. A small monitor in front of their bed.   
  
Lotor chuckled and whispered in his doll's ear when he stopped, but kept his cock inside. "They're looking for you, but can not find you."   
  
It only made Keith growled behind his ball gag.   
  
  
  
_ How the hell did he bypass Pidge's surveillance? _   
  
  
  
"My kitten." He licked inside of Keith's ear. "My beautiful kitten. They should be receiving a lovely present soon. I made sure they know that you're still alive... for now. "

  
  
** "What the fuck is this?!" **   
  
** "Language Lance!" **   
  
** "Shiro! Keith is kidnapped by some sick psychopath! Look at these disgusting pictures! He's mocking us! He's treating Keith as some plaything! Who knows what cruel acts he did on Keith?! " **   
  
** "Calm down Lance. Pidge and Hunk are analyzing the pictures now if they can pick up some clues on Keith's whereabouts. " **   
  
** "Forget arresting this sick ass criminal. He should just get the death penalty already. " **   
  
** "For once, I will have to agree with you." **

  
  
  
Keith gasped behind his gag and his body shuddered violently when he felt tight restriction around his neck. It was already difficult to breathe through his nose and very little behind his gag, but to have his oxygen cut off more, he was losing his conscience at a rapid rate.   
  
"Your partner has such a foul mouth and low intelligent brain. Maybe this sick psychopath should give him a visit. What do you think, doll? "   
  
  
  
_ Nono. Not Lance. He maybe an idiot with a running mouth, but he doesn't deserve to die. _   
  
  
  
Keith shook his head while keeping his eyes open, but it was a losing battle with every second he tried to breathe.   
  
"Unless you want to take his punishment for being a foul mouth."   
  
  
  
_ I'm going to kill if you tried touching any of their hairs. Just give it to me. You sick bastard. _   
  
  
  
As much Lance was a pain in the butt annoying partner; he was the best partner he could work with. They worked so well together when they were able to solve several cold cases. And Lance was close to having a promotion so he can use it to pay for his mother's medical.   
  
He nodded with his eyes closed.   
  
Lotor chuckled as he pulled his cock away and roughly tossed and turned Keith on his back on the mattress. Both hands went on his doll's knees and spreading his legs wide open when his cock sheathed in immediately without preparation. Keith's eyes widen and watered from the sudden intrusion and pain.   
  
His glassy eyes looked up to see his masked captor twirling and flipping a jack knife in his hand with gleaming eyes.   
  
  
  
_ Shit! He is really a sick psychopath. _   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, my pretty doll. I won't scar you deeply. Just enough to taste you and feeling like you're on fire with ripples of pain from tiny cuts. "   
  
He licked the blade.   
  
"We'll start in small amounts since your partner curse so little, but it will become gradual if he continues to run his mouth like today."   
  
  
  
_ Shitshit! Shiro! Allura! Hurry please! _   
  
  
  
The tip of the knife placed gently over the top of where one of his nipple is underneath his top.   
  
"Let's start right there."   
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Found anything yet, Pidge?"   
  
Pidge looked up and turned her chair around to face her speaker.   
  
"Nothing yet, Allura. Whoever the person is, it did a pretty damn job of keeping its track clean. No matter how much I analyzed the pictures, I can't pinpoint where Keith is. "   
  
Allura crossed her arms while leaning back on the wall. "Why Keith? It doesn't seem to add up to change its memo. "   
  
"I really don't know. All I know is that we have to find Keith soon before we--" Pidge bit her lower lip.   
  
Hunk looked up after rubbing his eyes from looking through the small lenses of his microscope. "We gotta stay positive. We know this person is still keeping Keith alive based on the pictures sent to us. "   
  
Allura looked down and her eyes side glanced over her crossed arms as she stared at one of the pictures between her fingers.   
  
It was a shot of Keith tied and gagged onto a chair with his neck strapped back. He looked unconscious with his head tilted sideways and his eyes closed. On top of that, he was striped naked.   
  
It made her blood boil as she crumbled the picture. She should have noticed sooner that Keith was the next target after their last victim.   
  
The last clue didn't dawn on them until Lance had to make another remark on the hairstyle on the doll's head. How it resembled a mullet. By then, Keith had already gone home to rest up.   
  
Allura had ordered Shiro and Lance to head straight to Keith's place while she made the call. It went straight to his voicemail.   
  
By the time Lance and Shiro went to Keith's place, he had been already gone. There was no indication of a struggle or fight which meant he was taken by surprise. But how? Keith had learned self-defense and other combat skills from Shiro.   
  
Unless he was drugged which she had ordered Hunk to meet them to find out exactly. The only evidence left behind was a small doll laying on top of a white towel on his bed.   
  
It looked eerily like their Keith.   
  
She looked up with determination in her eyes as she placed her hand over her ear and pressing a small button.   
  
"Shiro, there's something I need you and Lance to look into when you're both available."   
  
The static before a clear beep.   
  
"Lance is with me right now. What is it, Allura? "   
  
"I want you two to make a surveillance to our last victim's relative."   
  
"Did Pidge and Hunk found clues?"   
  
She looked straight at the duo. "Not yet, but there's something about the way Keith acted during our last meeting that got me rethinking."   
  
"I get what you're saying. We'll do our surveillance. "   
  
"Be careful you two."   
  
"We will."   
  
Allura released her hand over her ear and spoke to the Pidge and Hunk. They both blinked and watched when Allura moved her mouth, but no sound came out. It took a few seconds later when it dawned on them as they both nodded and quickly returned to their works.   
  
If she had to guess how the criminal would know how to capture Keith, then it would have to keep watch Keith's movement. How and where? She will leave it to another expert as she raised her arm and tapped her wrist.   
  
  
** Hello Matt. We need you on this case. **   
  
  
Three bubbles rippling across the screen.   
  
  
** Hi Allura. I read from Katie. I will get on it immediately. **   
  
  
** Thank you Matt. **   
  
  
** No need for thanks. I owe Keith my life. We will get him back soon. **   
  
  
She gave a small smile and nodded.   
  
  
** Be careful. **   
  
  
  
I pray to the heavens for Keith's safety. Please keep him alive for us to save him.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
He was little disappointed with his pretty doll. He was hoping his doll could last a little longer before falling unconscious, but then again, he did keep notes on his doll's limits.   
  
  
_ 36 hours without food. _   
_ 15 hours without water. _   
_ 3-4 hours of nap times. _   
  
  
He hummed with amusement.   
  
  
_ Seven orgasms from himself and three from his doll. _   
_ 50 small random incisions. _   
_ 2 pints of blood loss. _   
_ 25 minutes of a cock asphyxiated. _   
_ 42 hours of ball gag in mouth. _   
  
  
Lotor slid the knife right under the strap of the gap and raised it up to cut as the leather piece cut in half. With his knife placed away in his back pocket, he was careful to pull the ball out of his doll's mouth while stroking his damp bangs and giving soft coos.   
  
"You have done so well today. I'm proud of you, my little kitten. You deserve a good day's rest. "   
  
His pretty doll took his punishment so well lately. He will reward his doll a good day's rest and put some ointments to heal his tiny scars faster. He looked better without scars, but ever so lovelier in red, though.   
  
His blood tastes so delicious like warm desserts. It was a nice reminder that he needs to take care of his other urge soon.   
  
But not to his pretty doll. He hadn't found one that can curves his little addiction until now. It will give him time to get know his pretty doll more before thinking more ways to play with his future targets later.   
  
He lowered himself close to his doll's face and his nose nuzzled against the cool touch of his doll's cheek. His fingers traced along the jeweled collar and giving a light pressure as it released the chain. His doll's arms slumped when his fingers flicked it off of his chest.   
  
"Let's get you all clean up and into something more comfortable. After a nice rest, we are going to have a lovely photo shoot and then some entertainment. "   
  
A kiss on his doll's cheek.   
  
"Sweet dreams, pretty doll."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Baby doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: An update so soon~ Yup. Well, I was already in this 'dark mood' so I might as well churn it out when I can before it dies out. xD

_ Disappointing. _   
  
  
His pretty doll has spoiled him as he slipped off his bloody latex glove. This new one didn't give much excitement and didn't make a scratch on his urge. He placed the gloves in a clean Ziploc bag and stuffed it in his pocket as he turned heels to leave.   
  
It doesn't deserve more of his time than necessary. Those detectives will help clean it after him. It won't take long for those dogs to sniff out another dead corpse.   
  
He took a glance back and clicked his tongue.   
  
  
_ Only pretty on the outside but so ugly inside. Time to change up the memo again. _   
  
  
His hand swatted stray hairs back when he looked up at the dark night sky and closed his eyes. The chill breezes kissed his face and enjoying the gentle feel. It was very welcoming after being in the room for only an hour. The new toy got boring so fast and broken easily. So pathetically weak.   
  
  
  
_ You're a monster! _   
  
_ Get lost! _   
  
_ Disgusting, heartless bastard! _   
  
_ Die! You should die! _   
  
_ Pathetic. _   
  
  
  
And so on which Lotor had heard before his urges took over. He needed an outlet. He had to release it before it can consume his already wretched soul.   
  
It doesn't matter anymore. He was already a lost cause with no redemption in sight, and he was fine with it. He doesn't need to prove to anyone except for himself.   
  
He was already giving the world the finger when he got his first kill.   
  
And he will continue to do so until a worthy adversary appears. Until then, he has a pretty doll waiting for him back home. He made sure his doll slept a little longer for him to slip on the new outfits for today's entertainment.   
  
He smiled happily.   
  
  
_ My sleeping beauty, I wonder what kind of greeting I will get this time. _   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Darling, I'm home~ Miss me, pretty doll?"   
  
His doll flicked him off. He would gladly oblige his doll's wishes. Those slender fingers will be used properly on a later session.   
  
  
  
_ Ah~ Still feisty. That's very good. _   
  
  
  
His doll's violet eyes glared at him with his cute snarls. He's quite adorable in a sense. Adorable and pretty.   
  
"Yes, I did." Keith was giving his best fake smile. "I miss punching your face before being drugged up. Better yet, how about coming closer so I can actually punch and strangle you with my bare hands. "   
  
Lotor clapped his hands together and smiled. "I rather have fewer bruises between the two of us. Those take long to heal, and we don't have that much quality time. "   
  
Keith's leg tugged on his restraint around his ankle that was chained down on the bed post. He knew he didn't use his usual hot-headed tactics with this criminal. If he can outwit Allura, then Keith knew he had to think another way soon.   
  
"Do you do this to your other victims?"   
  
He might as well ask some questions while being captive. With luck, he might find a way to let the others know.   
  
Lotor hummed as he walked towards bed and sat at the opposite edge of where Keith sat. He leaned back on the post with his body halfway.   
  
"Not sure what you're talking about."   
  
"Bullshit! I know you're behind all those murders! "   
  
Lotor shrugged with his hand reaching inside the drawer near the bed and grabbed out a small camera where he placed it on the table. He reached back in and pulled out a very small black stick with a grin.   
  
"You need evidences and proof, detective."   
  
"I'm the evidence! Kidnapping, unlawful confinement, the use of date rape drug and sexual assault of a law enforcement. "   
  
"That's if you can pin to an actual person. Beside, it's very easy to discard the evidence. Enough of this silly justice talk, baby doll. "   
  
Lotor got up from his seat with the small black stick in one hand and the camera with the other hand as he walked around the bed and standing in front of Keith. His eyes gazed upon a beautiful sight of his doll.   
  
Before Lotor left for his usual errands, he had dress Keith up in short black kimono dress with long sleeves that has pretty flowers of carnations and cherry blossoms in hues of pink, purple and white with hints of green leaves. A short lace veil covers halfway down on his skirt which was just above his knees. A soft, dark black obi wraps nicely around his slim waist. There was something about how lovely his doll wore with long stockings and this was no exception with black as it matches the whole outfit.   
  
He has a lovely, life-sized Japanese doll.   
  
"We are going to do a lovely photo shoot with some sexy poses. Does that sound lovely to you? "   
  
"NO! Release me! "Keith tugged on his restraint." Unlock this shit. I'm not your damn doll to be locked away for your sick amusement! "   
  
Lotor chuckled. "Oh, baby doll let's use that feistiness for better use."   
  
He pressed the button on the stick and watched as Keith stopped and fell back on the bed with his body squirming around. He took quick snaps of his camera and licking his lips.   
  
"Fuck! When did you? Get it out! "   
  
"No worries. We can do that after your little shoot is done. "He snickered." Nope. It's staying in there until I say so. "   
  
His finger pressed the button two more times with the camera snapping several more shots.   
  
Keith was withering on bed with his fingers clawing on the rumpled bed sheet and his body twisting and arching in every direction. He was cursing and biting down on his lower lip to hold back those betraying sounds. He will not give this criminal the satisfaction to make him submissive.   
  
But he could feel his pride cracking little by little.   
  
"How does it feel to have something vibrating inside? This is just at the lowest setting, my pretty doll. "   
  
Keith's eye widens and choked up on his breathing when he felt it vibrating faster. He could feel his wetness dripping on his thigh and dampness on his underwear. Every time he tried to move his hand down to yank it out, the vibration became unbearable that he ended up squirming and finding himself air thrusting his hip. He wanted the damn contraption out now.   
  
He will not give in. He won't.   
  
"Look up, baby doll."   
  
He looked up with glassy eyes and widens to see a small blinking red light. Recording.   
  
"That was a splendid look! I will send that to your lovely friends. "   
  
"NO! You're a sick bastard! I'm going to kill you! "   
  
Lotor's smile went wide. "Are you proposing to me? Why baby doll, I feel loved and quite honor! We can do that after we have our little honeymoon! "   
  
"No! Sta---ngh. "   
  
  
  
_ Crap! _   
  
  
  
Keith covered his mouth so quick with both hands, but it was too late. The bastard heard it. He saw something twinkle in his captor's eyes and a very wide grin. He shook his head.   
  
  
  
_ Fuckfuck. _   
  
  
  
"Too late, baby doll. Looks like a change of plan. "   
  
He walked towards the bed and placed the camera on the table as he loosens up his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. His eyes made a side glance and he chuckled when he saw his doll trying to move away from him, but can only go far to the other edge from his short restraint.   
  
"You seem to throw my plans out of the loop, and I don't particularity like it when you always run on instinct." He turned and placed one hand on the bed with the other grabbing Keith's free ankle to stop his kicking. "This is why I nipped you out early."   
  
He yanked Keith's ankle hard towards him and straddled over his doll's body with both wrists pinned down hard. He leaned down to his ear and nipped on the soft flesh.   
  
"Scream for me, Keith~ I want to hear them all."   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
** SNAPSNAP. **   
  
  
  
  
_ What a beautiful mess. His beautiful mess. _   
  
  
He will forgive his doll this time. His screams were like chocolate, bitter and sweet. It ranged from high pitch to low with no middle ground. He loved it. Pretty doll was so charming to propose him first and then, reward him with that lovely moan as he tried so hard to hide.   
  
  
_ How cute. _   
  
  
His fingers brushing away his doll's damp stray hair from his face and giving a peck on his cheek. His doll's kimono spread open and clinging haphazardly on his sweaty body. Small blood caked on the side of his mouth when he got slapped for biting. In all, Lotor had enjoyed today's entertainment and then some.   
  
He stroked his cheek as if he was a loving partner and turned Keith over on his back by his shoulder. His doll's glassy eyes were looking away.   
  
"If it makes you feel better, I won't show today's beautiful session to your friends. It will be for my personal viewing. "   
  
"I'm going to drag your bloody corpse to jail and let you rot in your cell." Keith's voice came out with a hoarse whisper.   
  
He chuckled happily with his nose nuzzling behind his ear.   
  
"I would love that. It's a date. "   
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
"This is my fault, Shiro. I should have notice sooner when the sick bastard was after Keith. I should have! "   
  
Shiro handed Lance his warm cup of coffee and watching him taking it, but placed it on his lap with both hands.   
  
"Allura said the same thing. You both shouldn't blame yourself. The criminal was one step ahead of us before we can react. "   
  
Lance sighed.   
  
"Lance, did you noticed anything strange with how Keith acting before his kidnapping?"   
  
He sat back and closed his eyes as Lance tried to remember Keith's movements. His temperamental partner likes to act on instinct and body languages instead of words. Keith sucks at expressing things into words.   
  
His blue eyes opened after a minute and looked up at Shiro.   
  
"Lotor."   
  
"The caller from our last victim? What about him? "   
  
Lance looked down at his cup. "Keith. Even though I did most of the talking, but I noticed he was staring at Lotor. No, he was glaring at him. "   
  
"Why? Did this Lotor guy say something? "   
  
"I will let one of you know soon." He looked up. "That's what he said before Keith went missing that night."   
  
"We--"   
  
Shiro paused and raised up his wrist with two fingers uncovering his watch. He tapped on the screen.   
  
  
  
  
** What's up, Allura? **   
  
** Another victim showed up near your location. I will have Pidge send over the location. I need you and Lance to check it out. **   
  
** What about our surveillance? **   
  
** I have another unit taking care of that. Just continue to act normal as usual. **   
  
** We're being monitor, are we? **   
  
** In a sense, but only certain places. I have Matt on the case now. It won't be long to pinpoint Keith's location. **   
  
** Got it, Allura. We'll be on our way. **   
  
  
  
  
"What's up, Shiro? What did Allura say? "   
  
"Another victim popped up not too far where we're at. She wants us to check it out. "   
  
"What about Nyma? And Lotor? "   
  
"Allura has already sent another unit to look after her. She wants us to just follow protocol for now. "   
  
"You mean? She knew? "   
  
"More like we can't alert the criminal of our awareness yet. Continue as normal and he will slip up soon enough. "   
  
"How can I? I just... "Lance slumped back." I just want my idiot mullet partner back. "   
  
Shiro reached over and ruffled his hair. "We all do. We'll find Keith soon enough with Matt joining on the case too. "   
  
Lance gave a small smile and snickered. "Yeah? The idiot won't know what hit him once we come busting down his door. "   
  
"That's the spirit! Let's go and see what mess the criminal have left us. "   
  
Lance looked out the window with Shiro driving and his mind continued to be occupied with thoughts of his partner. He promised the idiot that once his mom gets out of the hospital, he would drag his cute ass down to his parent's house and celebrate together.   
  
The idiot owes him his gratitude. He closed his eyes and quietly whispered words in his native tongue.   
  
  
_ Ángeles en el cielo, por favor protejan a Keith. _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> This is [Keith's wardrobe](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB19.n.PVXXXXXyaXXXq6xXFXXXa/Anime-Cosplay-Lolita-Flower-Print-Halloween-Fancy-Dress-Japanese-Kimono-Costume-Black-And-Red.jpg) of the day.
> 
> "Ángeles en el cielo, por favor protejan a Keith.." = Angels in heaven, please protect Keith in Spanish. (Please do correct me if I'm incorrect as I used Google Translate.)


	4. Lovely doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I am going to pass out from my medicine. Welcome back cold. I will revise this chapter later once I have my clear mind.
> 
> The next chapter will be the ending!

Keith wasn't sure when death will come, but it felt like he has been tip-toeing close to it every week since his kidnapping. His captor has been inconsistent with his emotion ranging from a sick fucker who will put him in any position as humanly as possibles when he can stick his disgusting dick inside of his abused hole to a grinning bastard who enjoyed seeing him fighting for his life.   
  
This one had to be the tamest he has ever done to him, but he could feel something more sinister coming after this was done. This person was a wild card of evil and hard to predict his next moves.   
  
A false sense of peace.   
  
"Why?" His voice croaked. “Just stop this shit.”   
  
He felt very weak with so many questions to ask, and none can seem make sense with his sick captor. He was going against someone who speaks in riddles and knows how to work around the system.   
  
His captor smiled at him and felt his cold hand touching his cheek.   
  
"My pretty doll." His thumb caressing his doll's cheek. "We're going to have one hell of a night and this time, you will pleasure me. I will make you come so much until I can paint this whole room with it. "   
  
Lotor retracted his hand back when his doll snapped at him with those violet eyes darkening. His doll still has his spunk even though it has weakened.   
  
"Like fuck I will not! I'm not going to listen to your sick demands! "   
  
He walked over the small machine with amusing hums and watched a thin trail of liquid red flowing through the clear tubes from his doll's arm to a pouch. This was the second pouch.   
  
Why was he doing this? Lotor wasn't sure either, but he wanted to get his doll's tasty blood in the purest, cleanest form. Afterwards, he will take a sip from the source. It was so fun to act like those infamous night walkers.   
  
He chuckled as the last drop of blood filled the pouch and he turned off the machine. With careful handling, the pouch was taken off and stored in a cold ice box with the other pouch.   
  
"You will have to. Are you, not a pretty maid to serve your master? "   
  
"Fuck no! Never! "   
  
"Fuck yes. You will serve me well. ”He grinned and moved over at the end of the table." It's time for discipline, my pretty maid. You will serve and please your master like a good maid. "   
  
His doll was dressed up in those lovely French maid outfits with the short skirt just an inch above his knees with white frills hem. The black top was strapless with white lace around the top and down the center. With matching black strap band with lace around his neck, wrists and thigh, but this time, he was wearing a black panty hose that goes up to his calves.   
  
He took out something behind his backside and held it high enough for his doll's eyes widen and weakly thrashing on the cool metal table. His wrists were strapped down tight on the table with his legs bend up and spread wide as his ankles were strapped and attached to his binding wrists.   
  
"After having that much blood drawn out, you still have your fire. Oh my pretty doll, you have spoiled me too well. This is why I love dressing you up in female clothing. You hate it so much. "   
  
Keith bit down his lower lip with eyes shut tight and looking away when he felt a cool, vibrating contraption rubbing along his folds. He won't make a sound. He will not.   
  
"I wonder if your friends will get off watching this. You have a good size dick with a nice, soft flesh ready to be tease and eaten. Mm... Come now, scream for me pretty maid. "   
  
His eyes flew open and watched in horror to see him holding a small video camera. This sick bastard was recording and taking shots of him being violated.   
  
"Stop it you sick fu--!" Keith threw his head back and screamed.   
  
His captor had inserted the oversize vibrator inside without much warning nor proper stretching.   
  
  
  
_ Shit! This hurts more than the bastard's dick. _   
  
  
  
It was huge and rough with deep grooves. Much bigger than the bastard's dick.   
  
"As you can see, his pretty hole can take anything inside even with this nice size cock."   
  
  
  
  
_ What the fuck is he making a commentary out of this? _   
  
  
  
  
His blood ran cold. He shook his head praying it is not what he was going to do.   
  
  
  
  
_ No. He betters not! He can't! Nonono! _   
  
  
  
Lotor could see desperation from his doll's face and smiled when he pulled the purple vibrator in and out. He knew his doll had pride the size of Russia and held his companion's opinions high even if he doesn't show it clearly.   
  
"With good amount of force, this pretty doll is an excellent screamer as you heard it earlier. It's so lovely. Even better when you find his pleasure spot. "   
  
It didn't take long for Lotor to find it. He had enough exploration of finding his doll's pleasure points to make him wither.   
  
Just like now when his ears twitched from the first sound. He will make this doll come for him.   
  
"Tease a little bit around here," he angled the vibrator downwards, "and there for optimal effects."   
  
His doll was withering and moaning softly. Tonight's plan will be extraspecial after their nice dinner. He wanted to extend their time together before it comes to an end. As much it made him sad, it tingled with his excitement that he can actually play more than one person tomorrow.   
  
"This is just a sneak peek for tonight's main event." He chuckled. "It will be hot."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Fuckfuck! _   
  
  
  
  
His body was on fire, and his vision is too blurry for proper focus, and his mind was haze in sweet fog. Whatever the bastard slipped in his dinner was making feels... aroused and hard.   
  
Both hands roaming all over his body and Keith cannot helped, but feel himself bucking against firm body over him. It felt so wrongly good.   
  
Words were like whispers and inaudible, but he found himself nodding to whatever it was. He wanted the feel of fire inside his body to be extinguish. It was making him come too soon.   
  
  
  
_ Was it four now? _   
  
  
  
He lost count. The insatiable fire still hasn't died down, but the feel of someone's cock pounding him was so good. He wanted it harder and faster.   
  
It made the person happy as it fuckin' giggles. He came inside Keith as his body shuddered from another heavy load.   
  
He wanted more.   
  
The sight of his doll's daze, euphoric look was beautiful. He was begging to be taken over and over. His doll wanted to be fill. He wanted to pound hard and fast until his mind went into a frenzy.   
  
And he enjoyed it too much to stop.   
  
Lotor might have slipped a bit more aphrodisiac in his doll's drink, but it was worth it when he saw the immediate effects. His doll was so out of it that he had to carry him back to their bedroom, but not before he wiped the table clean and took his doll right on the dining table.   
  
His doll was a delicious after-dinner dessert. He had a nice amount of sweet and heat to last through morning.   
  
Afterwards, he made his doll suck him off and by gods, the feel of his mouth around his cock was good. Even better when he came and it sprayed at his doll's face. As a decent gentleman, he helped wipe it off his doll's face and pulled him on bed where he continued to thrust.   
  
Too bad that it will be his last night with his favorite doll. His companions were able to pinpoint his vague location. How? He wasn't sure yet, but it was exciting.   
  
The fun will truly begin.   
  
Until then, he will savor every little moment and precious time with his pretty doll.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Shiro was the first to break something before ordering Pidge to turn it off. Allura will have to order a new desk after this case is over. It made them sick to their stomach.   
  
The pictures sent was bad enough, but a video made it even worse. Keith's kidnapper decided to send them a video compilation of all the things he had to done to their friend including a disgusting scene of some vibration taking him in.   
  
He wanted to kill the bastard so bad now.   
  
"That was disgustingly sick."   
  
Lance was first to speak up after a long silence in the room.   
  
"Allura, give us permission to take him out. He's too twisted and sick to be alive. He's an endangerment to society! "   
  
Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It would go against her conviction, but she knew Lance was right. This criminal was too dangerous to be taken alive for the court to try him for the death penalty. That would take years, and it was something all the victim's families did not want to wait and see.   
  
It was something they didn't want to feel too.   
  
She will have to get permission from her head boss first. There were several loopholes to jump through before they can actually take this criminal down.   
  
This video might edge out on for their favor since her head boss has an unusual soft spot for Keith.   
  
"Lance, you know that I will have to go through standard procedures to get this request granted."   
  
"I'm already one step ahead. You don't have to wait, Allura. It has been already granted. "   
  
Everyone whipped their head to see Matt smirking and leaning against the door frame with waving papers in his hand.   
  
"Plus, I know where the sick bastard has kept Keith. Not exact location, but I was able to narrow it down to a small vicinity. "   
  
"Matt!"   
  
Pidge jumped up and ran towards her brother for the hug. He ruffled her short hair.   
  
"Welcome back Matt." Shiro said with a small smile.   
  
"It's good to be back. Don't worry, I was able to sweep though this place thoroughly for bugs and I must say, this person was very good at placing them. "   
  
Pidge looked up. "I thought Hunk and I got them all?"   
  
"He kept a few hidden where we least expected, but still good to where he can gather his information."   
  
Matt watched Lance standing up and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"I'm really sorry Matt. It's my fault that Keith got---"   
  
Matt waved his hands dismissively. "Shush Lance. Keith will kick your ass if he sees you like this. It's not and we all know it. You're not the only one who felt guilty, but you better used your energy to save him. "   
  
Lance smiled and nodded.   
  
"So any plans how to get in and extract our fiery friend?"   
  
Allura hummed. "There are actually two options we can do, but both are still dangerous."   
  
"We'll do it, Allura. We have to take this criminal down before he strikes or worse. "   
  
She nodded and explained her detailed plannings to the point of a back-up with a back-up with everyone listening every bit and pieces. They discussed other options and gave their inputs until the plan became clear.   
  
"Lance, Shiro and Matt, please be careful. We will give you three back ups if we see the signal. "   
  
The trio nodded.   
  
"This might sound impossible for most of us, but please get some rest tonight. We must have a clear mind and sound judgement for tomorrow. We have to outwit this criminal and to do so, we all need our much needed rest. "   
  
Lance gave his thumb up. "Will do, Allura. We will get our Mullet back. "   
  
She smiled.   
  
They will get their friend back.   
  
A small, glimmering hope that they are able to save him in time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Broken doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I thought I can end this in five chapters, but the plot bunny laughed at me. I had the first part typed up, but had to put it on hold for awhile.
> 
> Yup. I'm evil.

"Hey Keith. Stay with me here. Katie will be mad at me if you died on me. "  
  
Matt could feel Keith getting colder by the second when he placed his hands on both of his cheeks and rubbing his thumbs on the side of his bruised mouth.  
  
"Hey sweetheart. I promised to take you somewhere special after this case was over. Somewhere nice with the great view of the night skies. Just the two of us. Alone for once. "  
  
He needed Keith to be conscience. With each mistake Matt made, it only accelerate what little time they had left before it goes boom.  
  
  
_ Ten minutes. _  
  
  
That's all they had left. The bastard had strapped a good number of C-4 explosives around Keith's torso. His wrists were both tied down on the arm rests. His ankles bound and strapped in the middle of the chair legs. He had a gag on, but Matt pulled it off immediately when he found him.  
  
The hideous criminal made sure Keith was wrapped up nicely as a present to be found with a bow wrapped around his neck.  
  
And the code this criminal used on the bomb wasn't the usual serial number sequences.  
  
It was the game of Hangman with very little clue. Just the letter 'E' in the third slot and letter 'O' in the second slot of second word. Six letters for the first and four letters for the second word.  
  
He placed his right hand on his ear.  
  
"Hey guys. I hope you found the bastard because I can't defuse the bomb without the correct codes. "  
  
He looked at the timer.  
  
"We have eight minutes left."  
  
Static before he heard a response.  
  
"Shiro is engaging with the bastard right now. Is Keith still unconscious? "  
  
"Yes Lance. Please hurry. This one has enough explosive to take out a good ten miles radius. "  
  
"Shit!"  
  
He could hear Lance shouting to Shiro across the room. Matt adjusted his kneeling until he could see Keith's unconscious look.  
  
They were supposed to go on their little excursions when he got back. Matt had plans to confess Keith his feelings with an elaborate picnic at their favorite park and looking up at the stars. It was their favorite pastimes away from work.  
  
Sometimes they would fall asleep with their makeshift camping site behind his parent's lavish backyard where they can point out the constellations. His family loved Keith especially Katie. What Matt lacks in the physical aspect, Keith would make up for it by teaching her self-defense.  
  
"Hey Keith. I'm here with you. You won't die alone if we don't make it. "He gave a low chuckle." I was hoping to tell you in the most spectacular, romantic way, but this will do. "  
  
He moved closer until his lips hovered over Keith's and gave a quick side peck.  
  
"I like you, Keith. I was hoping we can take a level up with our relationship. "  
  
  
_ Two minutes. _  
  
  
"If only I knew what the bastard usually calls you, then we can stop this bomb from going off. I can tell how much the bastard enjoyed your company if you are kept alive this long. "  
  
He rubbed Keith's cheek with his thumb.  
  
"If I was him, then I wouldn't want to lose you like this."  
  
Matt should know as a criminal profiler. He had to think like the criminals in order to understand. To find out their next move. His eyes blinked a few times.  
  
He leaned on closer and his eyes widen as he pulled back and quickly input the codes with two seconds to spare. He took out his hidden blade from his boot and began to cut the restraints off.  
  
Matt caught Keith's weakened body as he fell forward and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
They finally got Keith back. He got his love back.  
  
"Coran, Slav. It's safe to come in now. I have Keith now. "He looked down at Keith." I got you, sweetheart. "  
  
  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
"Shiro, are you okay?"  
  
They were both panting heavily after their rough scuffle with the bastard criminal.  
  
"Yeah." He wiped off the sweat on his forehead. "I didn't expect to wrestle a wild, cocky horse."  
  
Lance glanced down and gave a swift kick at the side.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
"The bastard deserves it after what he did with the others. With Keith. "  
  
"Let's unmask this criminal to find out who it is."  
  
As Shiro went down on one knee, his fingers went carefully over the side of the criminal's face and back to his ear where he tugged on the thin string to loosen the hold. He pulled the mask back as it made the peeling sound from sweat and crusted blood.  
  
Their breath hitched.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
Shiro went to his ear piece. "Allura, we got confirmation and you will not like it."  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
  
He felt relief and happy to see his feisty sweetheart alive. The past weeks have been torturous with many forced sleeps and frustrations to find Keith. He was about to go bald with the amount of hair pulling he did. Most of all, it was killing his psyche to think and act like the criminal. Just when he got the idea of his next move, it threw him off again. It was a game of chess to him, and he had to make a suicide move for the checkmate and it paid off.  
  
"Matt, go away. You're crowding. "  
  
Matt looked both sides of his seat and smiled. Just hearing his sassy voice was enough to wash some of his fears.  
  
"Glad to see you too sweetheart."  
  
"Shut up Matt. Stop calling me sweetheart! "  
  
"I only say it because I want to shower you with my awesome affections."  
  
"You are too sappy to argue."  
  
"Aww'd. Is the couple bickering? You should kiss and make out. "  
  
Keith flicked his middle finger at Lance. He took with strides and blew a kiss at the scowling patient.  
  
"Sorry Keith, but I'm saving mines for a tall and god-like body of a handsome man who happens to be your brother."  
  
Shiro slapped his face with his palm and shook his head. Sometimes he wanted Lance to shut his quiznak about their love life.  
  
"Oh my god. I did not want to hear that. "  
  
"How do you feel, Keith?"  
  
"Like shit if you want to know about my captivity. The bastard is psychotic and downright sick. "  
  
"Can you tell us more in detail, Keith? Have you ever once seen his face? "Allura spoke from the corner of the room.  
  
His hands scrunched up the light blanket into his hand and biting his lower lip hard until he felt firm hand placed over his right. He turned to see Matt sitting at the edge of the bed and just leaned towards him like a magnet. Even with all the saps that Matt would blurt out, he was the beckon of life for Keith. His violet eyes closed as Keith ached for his loving partner's warmth and touch.  
  
He didn't want to recall them. It made him feel used and dirty. Ashamed to be even alive while others are dead. He doesn't deserve to be in Matt's clean life.  
  
"Can we talk about his experiences at a later time when Keith has time to recover? It's best if Shiro and I stayed with Keith for the time being. "  
  
"Sure Matt. I was rude to ask this suddenly. "  
  
"It's okay, Allura. I know we want to know, but don't worry, we know the standard procedures. "  
  
Matt gave gentle massages on his lover's arm who was slightly trembling in his arms. He gave a few more small kisses to ease him.  
  
"Let us know if you need anything. I will let Pidge know you're staying here. "  
  
"Thanks. We will. "  
  
Lance and Allura looked at each and nodded as they took their leave. They gave another quick good-bye and few there more words before leaving.  
  
The moment they left, Shiro took the opening spot on the opposite side and wrapped his arms around Keith when he finally took down his facade.  
  
His little brother broke down crying and trembling in their arms. No matter how much he and Matt tried to speak with comforting words, it wasn't going through Keith. He just kept apologizing for not being strong. For not being able to stop the criminal from taking few more lives.  
  
Whatever the bastard did to his brother, it had damage his psyche for good.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
** [One year later] **  
  
  
  
  
"How's Keith doing, Shiro?" as Lance spun his chair around.  
  
He was bored doing the pile up of paperwork on his desk.  
  
"He's doing better now. He is still skittish in being touched so there are very few people he is allowed to be in his personal space. "  
  
"Fuck. If only we can lock the bastard up and make him rot in the cell. "  
  
"I know Lance. I want it to happen, but he's very cunning in dodging the system. "  
  
"Why can't we just lock him up?!"  
  
"Lance, Allura had sternly told us. Without a solid circumstantial evidence that Lotor has a hand in this cold case, we cannot arrest him. "  
  
"But Keith, he was the only one who survived."  
  
Shiro shook his head. "He didn't see his clear face nor the voice. When he was taken captive, the captor wore the mask to cover his whole face and had his voice alter. Yes, Keith was the victim, but he cannot be a witness if he can't make positive identification of the criminal. "  
  
Lance shouted in frustration and slumped back on his chair. They were so close in solving the case, but he slipped through their fingers with strong alibis which they were trying to find a flaw in them.  
  
He placed his arm over his eyes and sighed out loud.  
  
This case was giving everyone in their department a massive headache and heartaches.  
  
  
  
  
_ "That's impossible." Lance gasped. "How can it be him? He was supposed to be already dead? " _  
  
_ When the mask was fully off, it was the victim of their previous four encounters. It was simply impossible for the dead to come back. _  
  
_ "We need to get that corpse examine again with thorough DNA works. If there is obstruction of evidence, then we need to look through security footage to find out immediately. " _  
  
_ "Got it Shiro." Lance placed his two fingers on his ear. "You guys heard him and have one of our men go to Nyma's place to bring her in for questioning." _  
  
_ Lance stared at the dead body on the ground. _  
  
_ "Then who's body did Rolo replace with?" _

  
  
  
With another sigh, he sat back up and got up to hug Shiro from behind. Shiro placed a hand on Lance's crossed arms and kissed it.  
  
"I'm not giving up until he's locked up."  
  
"Me too, Lance."  
  
"Sorry to break up your tender moments." Pidge coughed and watched as the two lovey doves broke apart. "But we might found a crack in the case."  
  
"Tell us Pidge!"  
  
"Hunk and I spent months looking through footage and little electronic paper trails on that Lotor guy." as she handed them a stack of papers. "He's good, but not good enough with our geniuses combine."  
  
"How did he do it?"  
  
"He wasn't alone." She adjusted her glasses. "This wasn't a solo operation which meant he had accomplices."  
  
"What the fuck? How come we didn't see this minor detail? "  
  
"Illusion." Shiro spoke. He stood up suddenly which made both Lance and Pidge spooked. "Pidge, I want you and Hunk look through all the victim's past and see if there's any connection. Lance, we need to leave now. "  
  
"Shiro, what's going on?" as Lance grabbed his jacket from the rack as he powers walk behind Shiro.  
  
Shiro was cursing under his breath as he took out his phone to call.  
  
  
  
  
** Hi! This is Matt speaking. Sorry that I didn't catch your call, but please be cool and leave me a message and I will get back to you after the silly beep. Ciao~ **  
  
  
** BEEP. **  
  
  
  
  
"Matt, where are you? Is Keith with you? I need you both back at the station immediately. Call me! "  
  
He dialed another number. It went straight to voicemail.  
  
"Keith, please pick up the phone. You need--"  
  
The line clicked.  
  
Shiro paused in his steps with Lance crashing into him, but he turned around quick to silence him as he placed the call on speaker phone.  
  
It was silence at first, then quiet harsh breathing in the background. It sounded far and ragged.  
  
An eerie, computerized voice spoke through the speaker, and they could feel their blood froze on the spot.  
  
  
"Pretty Doll is mine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Fiery doll

It was a nice two for one deal. He got his pretty doll back and a brand new toy to play with. He was itchin' to try new things on them. It was his lucky day.  
  
His doll got his little break to recharge so he can play with him more. In honesty, he didn't want to lose his doll, and blowing him into messy pieces wasn't beautiful. His doll deserves a beautiful death, and he knows what to give him. It will be after he takes care of those close to his doll especially this man.  
  
Matt Holt.  
  
He knew of this man and how close he was with his pretty doll. The man will be the perfect catalyst to create a perfect pretty doll for him. As for the poor fool, he will make humanity taste and live in fear by making him the sacrificial lamb. He just enjoys watching others suffer to his pleasure.  
  
Lotor had special plans for his newly acquired toy. To make his new toy threading on thin line between life and death. He wanted to keep him a little longer to make his pretty doll docile. To break down.  
  
It was a simple craving addiction, but he was craving for his pretty doll's body. It still lingers in his mind of the melodic sounds of his screams and moans had given him some wet dreams. It was his little motivation to play with him more.  
  
He just wants to see his doll's fire again.  
  
"I missed you a lot, my pretty doll. You gave me a terrible withdrawal for a whole year. "  
  
His firm hands gripped hard on those slim waist with his lips kissing on the smooth neck and biting it down hard until it bleeds.  
  
Pretty doll gasped loud with his violet eyes dilated from the harsh bite.  
  
"You are quite docile this time. It makes me miss your fire, but this has become much sweeter. Is it because you found your own prince?"  
  
His warm, moist tongue licked around and inside of his doll's ear.  
  
"And this time, we have an audience. Don't you love that? To let a prince watch an evil villain take his princess. Will he enjoyed the show? Seeing his princess doll taken and used for my twisted desire. It sounds exciting already. "  
  
He shook his head while he held his tongue back from making a sound even though some had slipped through.  
  
Lotor placed one of his hands underneath his doll's pretty neck and tilted his head up. He smirked with his thumb tracing along the swollen lips.  
  
"Are you scared? You weren't like that before during our enjoyable time, but here you are trying so hard to stay quiet. "He hummed in amusement." I wonder why~"  
  
Keith shook his head, but felt the sudden wind got knocked out of him when he was force turn on his naked back against the cool feeling of the glass panel.  
  
"Don't..." His whisper voice wavered. "Not here..."  
  
He licked his glossy lips and reinserted his cock inside Keith's entrance with a quick plunge.  
  
"AH!" as Keith tried to cover his mouth, but both of his wrists got pinned back.  
  
Puffs of hot air were breathing down his sensitive skin of his neck and ear before it hovered over his lips. He grinned.  
  
"Tell me who you care the most."  
  
His tongue licked the swollen lips up to the tip of his nose.  
  
"Your foul-mouth partner, your caring big brother, or..." his dark blue eyes glaring behind his doll. "your lover there which I was nice to let him rest after a good shock. Choose only one. "  
  
"I won't choose."  
  
"Oh, you will. If you don't choose, then I will pick off each and everyone in your department. "  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
His nose nuzzled on the soft cheek.  
  
"Because I want to end this little game. This is when the real fun begins. I do hope your dear sister-in-law got my lovely present. "

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Pidge, you should really get some sleep. You looked like shit. "  
  
"I can't Hunk. I need to find them soon. "  
  
"I do too. Just when Matt and Keith were going on their vacation; the bastard decided to show up and take them away. "  
  
Pidge sighed and rubbed her eyes with both fingers as she lifted her glasses up.  
  
Hunk spun around his chair and stared at her little hunch back. The only illuminating in their room was from the computer monitors.  
  
He sighed. "I'm going to fix us something to snack and drink. At least take a power nap, Pidge. It will help recharge your mind and body. "  
  
"I will and thank you, Hunk."  
  
He shook his head and got up from his seat as he went to the other room where their mini kitchen was located. It was placed there a few years ago when Allura was unable to peel the tech wiz duo out of their sanctuary.  
  
Pidge was so close in finding the a tiny hole in that perfect alibi. She can feel it. She will not give up until it was found.  
  
Her eyes widen and quickly jumped out of her chair as it spun. She stretched her arms up and smiled.  
  
"I did it! I found it! Hunk! "as she ran to the kitchen to find her partner and telling him what she had found.  
  
They were so engrossed with their conversation that they didn't hear a little ticking sound echoing near their work area with bunches of wires wrapped around and hiding as an ordinary power adapter.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
"Shiro, you should get some rest."  
  
"Not yet Lance."  
  
"And who's the one acting like a dad to us when we need our rest? Honestly. Listen to your awesome boyfriend and go to bed, Takashi Shirogane. "  
  
Shiro sighed. "Fine. I will join you in bed soon. "  
  
He smiled and kissed Shiro's cheek. "That's my man."  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and was about to close his laptop when he heard a beep on his watch. Same goes with Lance as they both looked at their watches.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"Let's go now."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_This is a late breaking news. There was a loud explosion on parts of Altea Police Headquarters. From what we have gather, the explosion happened at the lower level of the building. There were some causalities and so far, only two reported deaths have confirmed._

 

Two head shots shown on the top right screen.

 

 _Hunk Garrett from Forensic Science and Katie Holt from Cyber Security Departments. We'll keep you updated as firefighters are searching for more victims for this violent--_  
  
  
  
"I am going fuckin'  kill you!" Keith yelled at the top of his lungs as he thrashed on his restraints. "I will kill you!"  
  
Lotor gave his wicked smile as he turned off the monitor with a push of the button. He walked around the table and towards the bed where his lovely doll was bound and spread naked. He was enjoying the view of his pretty body thrashing and pulling on the restraints.  
  
There's the fire he was craving for. He wanted to feel and taste it again.  
  
"Please do, my pretty doll. I love it when you spit out your venom." as Lotor stood near the bed and leaned against the post. "I had something else in mind for the big guy, but I made my point clear."  
  
Keith's eyes narrowed hard and baring his teeth. He snarled at his captor.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
His callous hand rested on top of his doll's leg and moving it up then down to feel the smooth skin. He licked his chapped lips and began to take off his clothes.  
  
"As you wish. Let's relive our wonderful nights together. "  
  
He crawled over his doll's body and situated himself between his legs as he lifted them up and apart.  
  
"And maybe tomorrow, you will give me your answer."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Torment doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: *slips in a chapter update and leaves*

Matt hummed quietly as he gave another tug on his wrist restraints. Loose enough for simple arm movements, but restrictive to keep him in place. He did same with his legs. After playing with his restraints, he looked up and saw his captor across the table.

 

_He looks pretty tall before I was knocked out hard by the head. Probably two to three inches taller than Shiro. He may hide his face and voice, but judging by his lips, he could have a sharp face with chisel jaw by the way mask curves around there and probably a Roman nose. His voice must be deeper like a tenor or a baritone with an accent.  
_

 

Actually, Matt wanted to be in the same fields as his sister, Katie, was until he changed over to become a profiler. It was all thanks to Keith at throwing him one thick book about body anatomy when they were in the same class, but different grades. He was covering for whatever reason it was and when his eyes met Keith. His heart fluttered and immediately, he went to introduce himself before everyone else in the class. Afterwards, he would peek in few of Keith's classes to just see him and offered him with some private tutoring.

At least, he had Shiro around when he tried to get close to Keith because he swore he lost more hit points than his character in Killbot Phantasm One on the last boss level. When he was staring at Keith from a far like a creepy stalker as Katie would call him, he would noticed some details on Keith. Like how cute his nose scrunched up when he's mad or the way he leaned more to his right when he crossed his arms. He could recognized his backside quicker than Shiro. He had admitted a few times that Keith has a nice, firm butt that have good, round curves like smooth hills.

He wouldn’t know how they feel since he was raised to respect his loved ones including Keith, the apple of his eyes. His fiesty sweetheart.

Shiro almost banned him from seeing his little brother. He was lost into describing Keith's physiques to forget how overprotective Shiro was, but that was then he made his career change because of Keith. He knew this will help more than sitting behind the computer. It was a better chance to save others and also, the chance to win Keith's heart.

"You have better hospitality than most criminals I had dealt with."  
  
Lotor grinned as he took a sip of his coffee. He was watching the young man from across the foot long table decorated in purple and black cover.  
  
"You are most calm guest I've met. As expected for your line of work."  
  
"Thank you." With another humming, Matt looked up at his captor with a straight face. "Judging by your content look, you had your sick fun with Keith."  
  
He placed his cup down and sat back as he looked straight at Matt.  
  
"We were making up some lost times. I missed his blazing fire in bed."

"I wouldn't know since you decided to swoop in and take Keith away before I can finally confess my undying love. Thanks for killing our bright future."

Lotor shrugged. "You're very welcome. It's not always I would get a taste of innocence from a pretty virgin."

 

_This explains all of Keith’s nightmares and sleepless nights. He saw Keith nothing more a plaything with very little sympathy._

 

"Keith was right when he told me about your sick perversion."

"I'm giving pretty doll some rests today."  
  
"An appropriate name for a pretty guy that he is; although he hates being called pretty."  
  
"I know."He smiled. "It brings out the fire in him."  
  
"Like a moth to a flame. I would be careful or you will get burn."  
  
"I am waiting for it to happen."  
  
"So, Mr. Criminal, what now? I'm already electrocuted until I could smell my burnt hair."

 

 _I will need a new hair cut after this._ as Matt thought. _I love Einstein and all, but I don't love him enough to copy his hairstyle._ _  
_

  
  
Lotor hummed. "Pretty doll feels quite against of showing our little fun in front of his prince."  
  
"The mutual is the same between Keith and I. We don't do voyeurism. We prefer private intimates."  
  
"It's quite entertaining."  
  
"You will regret it."  
  
He quirked a brow with suspicion. He had heard many times from past victims, but the way this one said it had an underlying lace of cyanide. Something prick inside his skin to watch this one carefully.  
  
"The only one regretting is pretty doll. He refused to tell me who's more important to him. It would have prevented two more deaths."  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to my sister?"  
  
"You do live up to your name as a famous profiler. What do you think I would do to her?"  
  
"That was a very bad move to start."  
  
"Do tell me, Matt Holt."  
  
As Lotor stood up and walked over to the other side. He stood beside him and lowered down to speak close to his ear.  
  
"How does it feel when one of your bones crack and broken while watching your princess being taken and violated by a villain?"

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
It was only a few minutes for the feeling of searing hot to dissipate into numbness and cold. He was feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen going through his small passage of his nose where his mouth was taped with a black masking tape and then wrapped around with a fabric.

This wasn't his first time having his bones broken before while on the job. He wasn't physically good like Keith who had cat-like agility and reflexes.He was known for his brain, and he was going to make his brain work overtime to find a solution to their predicament.  
  
The physical pain of his right leg cracked, then broken was nothing compare to the feels of his stomach churning and waiting to release the contents out from watching the scenes in front of his two hazel eyes. He was forced to watch this.

To watch his beloved partner's tears fall.  
  
He could see guilt in those violet eyes. It was eating his beloved alive from the inside out. He wanted to say comfort words to ease Keith. To let him know that everything will be okay, and he was okay. He was fine minus sporting a bloody leg too when the crazy, masked criminal sliced one of pant leg down with a sharp switchblade with the purpose of skin contact.  
  
If only he can kick the sick amusement in the criminal's smile, but all Matt can think was trying to express in his eyes that everything is okay for Keith. He won't let the criminal the great satisfaction of breaking his beloved through him.

  
  
  
_Please hang on a little longer, Keith. You can do it, sweetheart._

  
  
  
He kept pushing the sick bastard away from him. To push his disgusting, large dick out of him, but with every push he made, the more vigor the thrust became that Keith's hands ended up lax and scratching on the bastard's back down and hard to leave blunt scars. It only made the bastard more excited as he blew another load inside, but still feeling hard.

The worst part of this act was that they were being watched. He didn’t want to look to his left when the bastard took him in hard and fast. He didn’t want to see the look on Matt’s face, and yet, he aches for this nightmare to be over and gone.   
  
Keith found his hand wandering towards Matt many times before the bastard decided to pin and twist his wrist until it went numb to make his stupid point.  
  
"Matt." He called him out so soft and low. It was like a soft breeze. _Take this nightmare away._  
  
He wanted to block out this sick pleasure. There was no way he can imagine all this sick touches as Matt.

  
  
  
_No way in hell._

  
  
  
Matt's touches were gentle and full of fun love. Even though they haven't gotten far into their relationship except cuddles and hugs; Keith felt happier than ever. To tease Keith until he was laughing and cuddling together. He was like the sunshine in the fields full of sunflowers where he was willingly to get lost to feel those warm happiness.

He remember how ridiculous Matt was when he was introducing himself and how creepy he was following him. His excuse would always be Shiro. He would hang out with Shiro, but his eyes would once in awhile will come his way. He would flip the bird at Matt when he gave his cheesy smile, but he would always received different responses from him. None were negative. It was either blowing him kisses to batting his eyes at him. 

He was ready to dump him in the nearest trashcan so he can get the hint, but he didn't after he got promoted to another department. His stupid self was still there, but his tactics became calmer and subtle. Before he knew it, he felt attracted to the idiot.

 

 _Even fools can fall in love._  

  
  
But Matt still want to be with him after what happened to Pidge. Did he know what happened to her? Keith was lost in his thoughts until he was pulled roughly off the bed and shoved down on the floor. When he looked up, he could see Matt much closer and without a barrier between them.  
  
He just wants to touch him. To feel his warm comfort again. To hear his stupid sappy words whispered in his ear like lovebirds.   
  
"Are you going to tell me your answer, pretty doll?" as he did a harsh pulled of Keith's raven hair when he bends down on one knee. "Who do you want to see next? Your beautiful boss and her advisor? Or your cute little friends at home? They do make excellent subjects for experiments.They are only mice."  
  
His violet, glossy eyes met dull hazel eyes. He didn't want to admit to his sappy lover, but he loved looking into those eyes and feeling the warmth wrapped around his soul like a blanket. He didn't want to see it gone like this.  
  
He loved the fool too much to lose him.  
  
Tears fell again. This time, he could feel hot breath and warm tongue gliding up on his cheek.  
  
He made his choice as he whispered his answer. He looked down on the ground when he broke his eye contact with him. He can't look at him anymore.

 

_I'm sorry, Matt._

_I'm so sorry for letting Pidge die because of me._

  
  
Not after he made his choice.

 

_I'm sorry.  
_

  
  
"My pretty doll." He whispered in his ear. "You continue to surprise me more, but that's why I am attracted to you."  
  
His fingers caressing down on his moist cheek and to his neckline. A chaste kiss on the back of his doll's pretty neck.  
  
"We are going to have a wonderful ceremony worthy to make God cry in blood."  
  
Dark, blue eyes staring hard and up at those determined hazel eyes.  
  
"With a beautiful death of your beloved sacrificial choice."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	8. Sacrificial doll

"Stop it, Matt. You are being a creeper again."  
  
Matt gave a tiny shrug. More like as far as his shoulders can go from his usual restraints. His lower back was throbbing with aching pain and his bottom felt very numb. It probably went flat.  
  
"I can't help it, Keith. I'm being blessed to see a beautiful angel in front of my vision."  
  
Keith flicked him with his pretty middle finger.  
  
"Strapless and white baby-doll gown down to your knees with white long stockings. I bet they are made of soft fabric like silk or pure cotton."  
  
"Stop. I had enough from the bastard.  I don't need to hear anymore lewd comments from you.”  
  
"They are not lewd. My words are pure and genuine like my feelings."  
  
Keith clicked his tongue, but his attention went to Matt's right leg. He crawled closer to the edge of bed where he was limited to go from his ankle restraint.  
  
"Matt, are you okay? Is your leg okay?"  
  
He gave a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. My leg is okay now except that I know I won't be able to walk normally. My butt is tired of sitting on this semi-comfortable chair and I'm a little famish too."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"What for, sweetheart?"  
  
"For everything."  
  
"Shh. It's not your fault. I know what happened to Katie and Hunk. I know you didn't want me to watch you being taken by him."  
  
"Years of training in the academy didn't help with this situation."  
  
"You have me now. We will get out of this together.”  
  
"How?"  
  
"You wound me, Keith. Trust me. I wasn't named and recognized as the famous and most handsome profiler for nothing."  
  
That made Keith snorted at the comment with a tiny smile. Matt would do anything to see Keith smile again.  
  
He meant _anything_.  
  
"I see pretty doll is happy to see his prince alive and well."  
  
Keith glared immediately while Matt sighed. Their moment of peace shattered when he showed up and opened his lewd mouth.  
  
"Of course. He loves me more than you."  
  
Lotor hummed as he walked towards his sitting captive and gave a firm tap on the wounded leg with steel-toe boot. His smile went wicked and in joy of seeing this profiler wincing in pain. Nothing like hearing his pretty doll singing like a nightingale with colorful curses and threats.  
  
It was going to be a lovely day.  
  
With another kick, he turned around to meet his pretty doll bared his teeth and seething at him. He loves his red-hot feistiness. It was his favorite flavor beside sweet agony. His pretty doll has it all.  
  
"My pretty doll, we are going to have a spectacular ceremony in two days. I cannot wait to see you in this beautiful dress. It is custom-made to enhance everything I like about you."  
  
He stopped and cupped Keith's chin up to meet his glaring violet eyes. He just wants to yank those gems out and placed them in his personal collections.  
  
"I've invited some guests too. I wouldn't leave the important ones out especially your dear brother. Will we get his blessing or a curse? I wonder.”  
  
Lotor yanked his hand out when his doll snapped at him. He grinned.

  
  
  
_We are going to enjoy our final night with a nice bang._

  
  
  
"What did you do to them?! Leave them out of these sick games of yours!"  
  
"The same predicament as your charming prince there except one has a broken arm and another with a damage vocal cord." He leaned down and tapped on his doll's nose. "Of course, I would leave some precaution if they didn't want permanent damage."  
  
"I will kill you!" Keith shouted.  
  
"You lure  Shiro and Lance into a fake location where you captured and torture them. If I had to guess, you would leave them to die until someone finds them."  
  
Lotor laughed.  
  
"I like your thinking." He turned with a smirk. "Then tell me, what will be my next move?"  
  
"If I tell you, then it defeats my purpose to take you down at your own game."  
  
"Oh do not worry. I don't plan on changing it. " He turned to face Keith. " In fact, let's do something different."  
  
His fingers touched Keith's cheek and sliding down to his exposed shoulder as he felt those lovely shivers.  
  
"I'm curious to see how much pretty doll can handle with two in one pleasure."  
  
Matt narrowed his eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"How are they recovering, Coran?"  
  
"In stable condition with quick recovery, Allura."  
  
She released a huge sigh of relief. Her nerves were tensed like guitar strings ready to snap from a single strum.  
  
"Allura."  
  
"I know what you want to ask." She sat back in her chair. "Matt had given me enough information to think two steps ahead before his capture."  
  
"We are grateful to have him in the team."  
  
"Did you get the files I've asked for, Coran?"  
  
"Yes, I did. You were correct with your assumption. There's no doubt to our criminal's profile. "  
  
"Let me see please."  
  
Coran handed the manila folder to Allura as she took it and opened the folder immediately. She scanned through pages of the paper works with photos attached to each files.  
  
"There was one thing I didn't understand."  
  
"Tell me where you don't get."  
  
"Why hasn't he killed Keith?"  
  
"Because he looked like his dead fiancée."  
  
Allura looked up with Coran turning around to see Shiro standing at the doorway with Lance supporting him.  
  
"Shiro, Lance, you both should be resting and conserving your strength."  
  
Shiro shook his head and placed his index on Lance's lips when he noticed it.  
  
"Don't Lance. No need to speak right now. I know what you want to say. Just leave this to me, okay?"  
  
Lance nodded.  
  
"His dead fiancée?"  
  
"Yes. She died the day before their wedding when one of her bridesmaid's friends became reckless in the bachelorette party that cause her death on that very night."  
  
"How and what cause it?"  
  
"Do you remember one of our supposed victim, Nyma? She and the other bridesmaids lied during that time about what happened. She was the one who suggested to bring her brother and his friends to the party without the bride's permission. They crashed the party while being intoxicated and the men decided to have an orgy with all the females except the bride. To make long story short, they didn't want to end up in jail so they found a scapegoat to their false alibis when the orgy went wrong."  
  
"And hence, we see all our male victims castrated and mutilated with such hatred especially Rolo."  
  
"Did you guys find Nyma?"  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"She was strung and hung naked in the park with several laceration on her body. There was an indication of being sexually assaulted multiple times. Most likely by several individuals just like the other female victims."  
  
"You two should get back in bed and rest up. If we are going by this new information, we need to be prepare in two days."  
  
"Allura, you know where the criminal will be at?" Coran asked.  
  
She looked at the last page of the files.  
  
"I do. It will be at the church where their wedding should have been held. Most of all, we have proof of who the mastermind is."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
"Stop! It fucking hurts! No more please..."  
  
Lotor's fingers trailed down his doll's spine with another thrust.  
  
"Did you not wish for this? To have sex with your lovely prince?"  
  
Keith shook his head and holding back his betraying tears. His wrists were bound back with his chest resting on top of Matt's body.  
  
He was given time to prepare when Lotor just position him over Matt's exposed cock and made him ride on it.  
  
This was not how he wanted his first time with Matt to be this. He had to ride him out, or Matt will suffer the consequence of his defiance. Matt was gagged by a piece of fabric so he can't speak and was laid down on the bed with his wrists bound similarly to Keith and legs spread wide with restraints.  
  
When he felt Matt's climax and came inside, it was then the bastard came to stick his cock from his behind.  
  
The feels of two cocks inside his entrance was too much and felt like his insides are being torn apart.  
  
"Do not worry, pretty doll. This is the last time I will share you. Would you like that?”  
  
Keith closed his wet eyes and nodded as he panted heavily against Matt's chest.  
  
"That's my beautiful doll. I will reward you with another rest tonight before tomorrow. We will have our sweet honeymoon early.”  
  
"Please..."  
  
Matt shook his head so fast when he watched Keith being pulled away from him. He had caught a quick glimpse of defeated violet eyes before Keith was carried off.

 

  
_No Keith! Don't give up now! Don't lose hope just yet!  
_

  
  
  
Lotor grinned at the captive man on the bed as he held his doll close to him.  
  
"Looks like I have won this game, Matthew Holt."  
  
Matt glared at him with a loud muffled snarl.  
  
"After all, he did choose you over the others to die by his own hands."

 


	9. Bridal doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter is pretty short, but I wanted to write a short backstory of Lotor before he became what he is. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one and it will be a bit longer.

"Oh god, I'm very nervous. My hands are so icky and sweaty now."  
  
She was picking off tiny specks on her light yellow summer dress and rocking her matching pumps on the wooden floor as if her heels were tap dancing.

"What if I accidentally step on my dress and fell flat on my face? Or if I ate something wrong and ended up sick before I can get to the altar?"

"Calm down and take a deep breathe." as Lotor took her hands and placed them on his lap. "It will be fine. You should be excited."  
  
"I am! Honestly, I am very excited. It's just a dream is coming true soon and I don't know how to handle it. How can you be so calm when I'm like a clumsy mess? "  
  
He lifted up both of her hands and gave a kiss on her knuckles.  
  
"We can handle this together."  
  
"You have been the greatest supporter and lover that I can hope for. I'm still worried about it, though."  
  
"We got our blessings and I love you for whom you are."  
  
"But I can't get pregnant. I know how you wanted a family of our own."  
  
"There are alternatives. We can still create a family."  
  
"I feel so lucky to have you as a wonderful partner."  
  
"You have shown me more about life than anyone I've met can. You are my angel."  
  
He released one of her hands and leaned slightly forward where his fingers laid beside her head. With gentle movements, his fingers brushed back her long raven hair behind the ear. He smiled.  
  
"You are beautiful like a porcelain doll. No matter what you wear, you will always look amazing in them."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Her cheeks nuzzled against his firm and gentle hand.  
  
"I love you, Lotor."  
  
"Love you too."

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
His blue eyes darkened and narrowed as he continued to watch the news.

  
  
  
**_Bachelorette party went wrong as the bride was found dead from asphyxiation during sex. One of the bridesmaids had told police that they invited strippers to the party to surprise the bride._ **  
  
**_Another close to the victim, the maid of honor, had told police that it was another bridesmaid's idea to have quickie session and the bride agreed to it for curiosity sake with protection._ **  
  
**_Police have arrested and charged one of the males involved of involuntary manslaughter._ **  
  
**_There are reports about others being under the influence with one related to the maid of honor._ **  
  
**_We will keep you updated as we get more information about this tragic incident._ **

 

  
Lotor threw his glass away as it crashed onto the wall and shattered on impact with shards fell to the ground.

 _Lies_. It was all lies. He knew her better than anyone else. Not even to her now betraying friends and those bastards.  
  
They were cowards.  
  
He had trusted them.  
  
He trusted his fiancee's words about the party. She had told him in vivid details, and who was on the invited list. He should have trusted his dwelling instinct when he wanted to check up on her when he was at his own bachelor party.  
  
His hand clenched into a fist on the table.  
  
  
  
_If those cowards can evade justice, then they don't deserve to live as long I'm alive._

_They will not evade from me._

  
  
  
He was told that love can change a person for good or for bad.

Lotor was done playing good.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
Lotor stood quietly with his fingers admiring and touching the white gown. He had the tailor replicate the dress again after it had been cremated with her body.  
  
She deserves a beautiful death.  
  
It was a simple, strapless white gown and yet, it was elegant around the top area with intricate vine patterns.  
  
She had came back to him.  
  
He had found her within the male detective after his fifth victim.  
  
Before that, it was practice and the feel of adrenaline rush. The look of their fears and how pathetic humans are reduced to beg for their life to be spare. That was when he quickly ended their plea with malice.  
  
They ignored her pleas to stop.  
  
They violated her.  
  
They betrayed her.  
  
They don't deserve to live when she had to die because of their cowardice.  
  
He wanted to die with her until he saw him.  
  
The pretty detective with violet eyes and raven hair. He just looked like her beside the short hair cut.  
  
Lotor had to find out about him. He needs to know everything about this person.  
  
Where does he live? Which department he works in? Who does he hang out with?  
  
He wondered how it felt to be with a young man. This new knowledge excites him. This young man had lured him deeper in sin and he didn't care. He will have his sinful ways with this one only.  
  
All others don't deserve his utmost affection.  
  
This detective, _Keith_ , does have an ideal feature from his mixed genetics to blend well with female clothes.  
  
Most of all, he was attracted by those violet eyes. Such rarity like hers.  
  
He will have the pretty detective, and he had found the perfect crime to lure him.  
  
That was when he found a reason to live longer.  
  
Keith will be the most beautiful bridal doll that the world has neglected to save to be seen.  
  
He was perfect.  
  
They will finally have their long-awaited wedding.  
  
As of tomorrow, it will be all over.  
  
She won't be alone again.  
  
  
  
_You won't be alone again, love. I will join you soon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This is the [wedding dress](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/ea/01/c9/ea01c90da1781f475c3453f65e02494e--simple-wedding-gowns-wedding-dress-organza.jpg) for this story.


	10. Silent doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I feel so emotional writing this. *sniffles and blows*
> 
> Thank you everyone for following this fic from beginning to end. It has been great pleasure to write this kind of story. At first, I didn't think of another pairing for Keith until Season 4 aired and Matt appears. I hope to do more Katt fic sometime later in the future. 
> 
> Thank you again! <3

His doll was beautiful.  
  
His dream. His plan. It was coming together perfectly like pieces to his puzzle and his pretty doll was the last piece to complete it.  
  
Their sex from the night before was divine. No more hiding. No more disguise. He was just Lotor.  
  
It felt like she was back when he watched his pretty doll took his whole cock in his mouth and then rode him before ending their night with a nice bang. The enjoyment and pleasure of his pretty doll during their sex sessions was something he wouldn't expect in his crazed life.

He was lost in their lustful dream world.

He was addicted to this sweet euphoric drug.  
  
As of today, his dream will be completed.  
  
He smiled as he lifted the lace veil over his pretty doll's head to reveal his beautiful face. With light coverage of foundation and rosy pink lips, his doll was beautiful.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."  
  
His finger tilted Keith's chin up and leaned down to kiss with one arm wrapped around his slim waist while pulling closely to his body.  
  
He will be with her soon. He will be with his doll forever.  
  
His lips curved when the sound of guns cocking and the door busted open as he broke their kiss.  
  
"I'm so glad that you can join us, my lovely brother-in-law." as he held his hold on Keith and caressing his cheek. "How noble of you to come in alone."  
  
Shiro raised and aimed his Heckler and Koch HK45 gun at Lotor's face with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Let Keith go, Lotor. We got you surrounded."  
  
Lotor just smiled and continued to admire his bride as his eyes shifted to see Shiro took a step forward. He grinned when he saw the shocking look on the detective's face.  
  
When Shiro took another step forward, something wet fell on his head. The moment he looked up, it fell straight on his cheek as he shook his head and wiped it off with his sleeve.  
  
It was red. Crimson red.  
  
He looked up again as he took a step back with widening eyes.  
  
  
_Matt!_  
  
  
Matt was tied and hung up like a piece of meat in a butcher shop cooler. He was bleeding heavily from his right leg and the side of his head. Shiro can't tell if he was still alive.  
  
"Ah~ That's the bride's work of art." Lotor kissed his cheek. "Doesn't that look lovely? In case you're wondering, he is still breathing. Just barely though."  
  
"Keith." Shiro whispered.  
  
Keith just stood there with unreadable expression and distant look in his violet eyes.  
  
  
_What did the bastard do to you?_  
  
  
"Keith will never harm Matt like this! You forced him to do this!"  
  
"There was no force involved. Just a little convincing and promises for my pretty doll. It was a scene to behold. The anguish look of the pretty doll's face after he struck his blade on his prince was priceless. It made our early honeymoon night so divine."  
  
"You sick bastard." Shiro raised his gun back up. "We will make sure you deserve more than the death penalty."  
  
Lotor laughed out loud as it echoed the small church.  
  
"Don't you worry, my dear detective. You don't have to wait for that to happen, but I will not be alone in death."  
  
"What?"  
  
With a sly grin, Lotor pressed a small button that was hidden behind the gown's ribbon straps and scooped up his bride as the rope attached to the church's ceiling snapped off. Shiro tossed his gun immediately and quickly readjusted his position to catch Matt's fall.  
  
He was able to break Matt's fall and caught him as he laid him down immediately. Shiro took off his jacket and shirt after he cut off the ropes.  
  
"Come on, Matt. Stay with us, buddy. If Pidge can survive her death, then you can too."  
  
He placed a hand on his ear.  
  
"I'm counting on you, partner."

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
  
Lance raised his rifle with one eye looking through his small scope as he watched Lotor walking out with Keith in his arms. He was stopped by Hunk who looked shocked to see him alive.  
  
They must be blessed by the heavens when Hunk and Pidge survived the blast, but it was Allura's idea to keep their survival a secret so they can catch the criminal off-guard.  
  
So far, it has had work by the look that Lotor was giving. He just needs to find that small opening to take his shot.  
  
"You are quite alive and well."  
  
Hunk cracked his knuckles and neck. "No thanks to you. I appreciate how elaborate you kept the explosive hidden, but you can't keep its unique scent from my nose. Or I could say, our little friends' noses."  
  
He took a step forward.  
  
"We can do the easy way or the hard way, but you will release Keith to us. Your game is over, Lotor."  
  
"In sickness and in death."  
  
Lotor looked down at Keith who was still motionless and distant. He looked up at Hunk and shook his head.  
  
"It's quite too late to save him now."  
  
Hunk's eyes widen when he saw his dear friend choked up blood and convulsing until Lotor held him to stand up while pressing close tight to his body.  
  
"Keith!"  
  
"Say farewell to your friend."  
  
He glanced down while his free hand reached behind his back and pressed the tip of the silencer on Keith's back.  
  
"It's finally over."  
  
"No! Stop!"  
  
_Fuck!_

**BANG!**

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
**[ Three years later ]**

  
  
  
Lance glared with his clenched hands on his waist. Pidge was mocking him with her hand over her ear and moving closer as if she can't hear. Pidge snickered and patted on Lance's chest.  
  
"Just messing with you. If you got the time next week, I had made some improvements to your tablet."  
  
It was a harsh whisper, but with his finger tips on his chin and pulling back, he smiled.  
  
' _Thank you_.'  
  
Pidge smile as her hand did a vertical half circle motion from her chin to stomach.  
  
' _You're welcome_.'  
  
"Come on, slow pokes." as Hunk stuck his head out from the door. "Are you guys going to help me get the food on the table or not? Everyone is waiting."  
  
Pidge and Lance looked at each other and giggled as they walked together to the kitchen to help out Hunk.  
  
In the other room, Matt draped his arm on Shiro's shoulder and gave a gentle scratch on his facial scar on the right cheek.  
  
"Hey, we have matching scars except mines looks cooler like Kenshin." with his finger swooshing in the air like a sword.  
  
"You looked more like a gang member than a great samurai."  
  
"I'm hurt!" Matt grinned as he continued to nudge Shiro.  
  
Shiro sighed, but smiled. His friend is safe and alive. Deep down, he didn't think Matt could have survived his injuries, but here he is. Kickin' and crackin' jokes like it was nothing.  
  
"Anyways, I'll be back, Shiro." as Matt pushed his chair back as he got up from his seat.  
  
Shiro looked up. "Toilet?"  
  
Matt placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Not really. Tell the others to eat before me."  
  
"Matt." He placed his flesh hand over Matt's. "You don't have to--"  
  
He interrupted Shiro.  
  
"Hey, this is yours and Lance's anniversary. Be happy. Keith would be happy for you both."  
  
Shiro nodded and saw his friend leave as the others came in with the food. He got up from his seat to help them out and set the warm plates on the table.  
  
Matt smiled as he heard their chatters when he walked up the stairs and heading to the very last room of the hallway. His hand on the door knob, he carefully turned and opened the door with some creaking from the hinges and walked inside.  
  
He sat on the edge of the plush queen-size bed and placed his arm underneath the back as he lifted the still body while being careful with not snagging on the tubes and wires. He adjusted his lover's head on his chest as he made sit comfortably and looked out at the window.  
  
Clear sky with a full moon. There were some stars scattered here and there.  
  
"Hunk made your favorite dish again."  
  
He spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Shiro and Lance are going to adopt a child soon. Shiro will be still working, but Lance is taking a long time-off to recover and is going to spend more time with his family. His mother is doing well right now. The surgery was a success."  
  
His warm hand grasping on cold, nimble fingers.  
  
"Hunk found his cute soulmate. Her name is Shay, and she is one excellent baker. Her strawberry shortcake is truly made from heaven."  
  
He pulled the blanket halfway up to their bodies.  
  
"Katie is still Katie. She got promoted along with Allura and Coran. I knew she would make us proud."  
  
His cheek rested on his lover's head. His once soft, fluffy raven hair has lost its sheen.  
  
"I'm sorry Keith. Even though Lotor got his punishment when Lance pulled the trigger before he can, but it left us with no sense of closure."  
  
It was beginning to build up again around the eyes.  
  
"They said you wouldn't be able to wake up. The chances of regaining conscience is less than one percent."  
  
He kissed his head.  
  
"That we should move on. That I should move on and pulled the plug. You know how hurt I was to hear them say that. To tell me to let you go."  
  
His nose sniffled and tilted his head up when he felt them wanting to come down.  
  
"I love you too much to let you go. Maybe I'm starting to feel exactly how Lotor feels for his fiancée minus the murdering part, but to be with you even in death."  
  
He wrapped both arms around the small body and buried his now wet face in Keith's hair. He hiccuped with his body trembling.  
  
"I love you, Keith."  
  
He was lost in his sobbing that he didn't hear a ping from the cardiac monitor. It was only then he felt tiny amount of warmth and movement when he looked up at the monitor.  
  
His vision was so hazy from the tears that he wiped it quick to double-triple check what he saw.  
  
With careful movements of getting off the bed and tripping several times to the door way as he called out the others to come up quickly and returned back to Keith's bed side as he held his hand.  
  
He kissed his finger tips and brushed his bangs away.  
  
"Welcome back, sweetheart."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
